dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooler
Cooler (クウラ Kūra) is Frieza's older brother, being the titular main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and later in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, he serves as the game's seventh downloadable fighter of FighterZ Pass 1 and was released on September 27, 2018 along with Android 17. Background Cooler is the elder brother of the tyrant Frieza. When he heard about his brother's demise at the hands of a Saiyan from Earth, he traveled there personally to exact revenge. Cooler revealed to Goku that he was able to reach a fourth transformed state that his brother could not access. Originally his might overpowered Goku completely, but after transforming into a Super Saiyan, he is blasted into the sun with a Super Kamehameha, along with his Atomic Supernova. In his second movie, he is shown to have been reincarnated by the Big Gete Star, trying to use the people of New Namek as fuel. Luckily, Goku and Vegeta were able to destroy him for good. Move Set Special Moves *Genocidal Uppercut: Quickly moves across screen and uppercuts opponent. Can go through all forms of projectiles (except super attacks) *Crushing Stomp: A powerful stomp *Death Chaser: A dive kick at full force *Death Breaker: A rising knee uppercut that has the ability to follow up with a smack back towards the ground. Great for ending combos or following into Death Drop. *Death Flash: Shoots a powerful energy beam. It starts up slower than most beams but has a bigger hitbox. *Death Shaker: Creates a full-screen shockwave that knocks the foe off their feet. Super Moves *Death Drop: Power dives into the opponent. Consumes 1 Ki meter. Usable only in the air. *Death Crasher: Cooler will grab the opponent and face-plant them into the ground. Switches sides. Consumes 1 ki meter. *Atomic Supernova: A giant energy sphere following a combo. When used on the ground it is a counter move. When used in the air it is a command grab. Consumes 3 ki meters Gallery CoolerGrabbingCamera.jpg|Cooler Grabbing Camera cooler partial scan.jpg|Cooler's Partial Scan Trivia *Cooler is the second classic movie villain to be added to the game, with the first one being Broly. **Ironically, however, Broly was the eighth and tenth movie's villains in Dragon Ball Z, and Cooler was the fifth movie's villain in Dragon Ball Z. *Oddly, Frieza has no pre-game or victory quote when facing off against his brother, although Cooler has one in return. Frieza does have a post match quote regarding him if Cooler is on his team, however. *Cooler is one of the many characters who transforms before the fight begins, along with Goku (Super Saiyan), Goku (SSGSS), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (SSGSS), Goku Black, Gotenks, Vegito (SSGSS), Zamasu (Fused), Android 21, Janemba, and, in the future, Gogeta (SSGSS). **However, Cooler's transformation in this game is a direct reference to his transformation in the movie [https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Cooler%27s_Revenge Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge] while all the other transformations (so far) are based off the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super TV shows respectively. *Cooler and Android 17 the only DLC characters to break the fourth wall in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Cooler does this by grabbing the camera at the end of a match, and Android 17 does this by looking at the player during the end of a match while saying one of his victory quotes. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Cooler Category:Villains